


Desejo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ellie desejava Carine, mas Carine só a via como uma protegida.





	Desejo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790910) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #005 - want (desejo).

Ela queria alguém que não podia ter. Carine só a via como uma protegida, Ellie tinha ciência disso, e se a princípio não gostava da implicação de que era menos capaz do que o resto da equipe e ainda tinha que ser treinada, agora odiava a noção de que um modelo era só o que Carine seria para ela. Ellie a desejava, desejava que Carine sentisse com relação a ela o que ela sentia, que a desejasse, mas não adiantava, e ela não estava preste a deixar com que isso interferisse no trabalho. Mas isso não a impedia de desejar.


End file.
